Hormones
by Fellinlovetoday
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles, involving our beloved Titans battling hormones and hornyness. Can they control themselves? Or will their desires lead to cold showers and binge eating? Multiple pairings, including RobxStar, BBxRae; Chap 7: Pole Dancing.
1. Communication

**Hey guys! So yes, I'm supposed to be updating "In Your Wedding Dress", but I got an idea and I really wanted to follow through. So! Reviews'll be nice. I'd like to know what you think of this :)**

**Summary: The basis for this series of one-shots? Hornyness and Hormones :P Basically the thoughts and/or actions of our beloved teen titans as they fight some urges they can't control XD Pairings: Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, and to be announced. Who knows? They're all teenagers. They all got raging hormones :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Teen Titans or their hormones.  
**

Communication

_Her tongue danced with his, while her entire body pressed into him. Taking control, she slammed him on the bed and mumbled something in Tamaranian._

_He looked at her in a daze. Her chest was heaving and her eyes had a lusty look that made his throat dry up. He swallowed hard, begging her with his eyes to take him. Do whatever the hell she wanted to his body._

"_Starfire.." he managed._

_She placed her hands teasingly on her hips and swayed towards him. Her long boots were gone, revealing the slender, toned legs he wanted so desperately wrapped around him._

"_Do not speak Robin," she whispered and leaned over towards his ear, "You must use your hands to communicate tonight."_

_She grasped his hands and placed them on her chest, instinctively he squeezed and relished the moment, kneading her breast with one hand, as the other moved down to pull her on his lap._

_Her skirt bunched up around her hips and she captured Robin's lips, roughly probing his tongue with hers._

_He moaned, pulling her closer, feeling her rub up against him._

"_Starfire..God.." he moaned, as she moved her mouth to his neck, nibbling and suckling the way he liked it._

_She pulled back suddenly, "What is it Robin?"_

"_No no no..Keep going..please.." he almost begged._

"_Robin? Helloo?" she poked his chest._

"_Wha.." he questioned confused._

"Rooobin! You must wake up now please!" Starfire poked Robin's chest, frowning. He was sweating and kept mumbling her name.

He sat up suddenly, looking around only to realize Starfire was sitting dangerously close to him on his bed. His cheeks reddened furiously at his dream. He was shirtless, he realized, as he pulled the blankets up to cover his chest.

"Star! What..What are you doing in here?" he panicked, hoping she hadn't heard any of his..dialogue.

"Well you are late for breakfast Robin. I came to retrieve you so you may join us." she smiled innocently.

He felt dirty for the thoughts he'd been having.

"Er..I think I'm just gonna sleep in Star.." Robin gulped, laying back down.

Starfire frowned slightly and leaned into him.

"Robin I have not seen you eat any nutritional foods since yesterday morning, you will come to the breakfast weather you like it or not." she stated deviously.

Robin didn't like her tone. Actually, he liked it a lot, and that must have been the reason why he didn't like it. Right? She was still in her pajamas. He scanned her perfectly curved body, trying very hard not to linger. She had a black tank top that clung to her chest, revealing bits of her cleavage, while her red shorts were dangerously small. Robin could almost feel the silky skin..

"I think I'm staying here Star." he tucked both hands behind his neck, "and there's not much you can do about it." he added defiantly.

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that so Robin?" she questioned, sitting up on her knees.

Robin swallowed. She was hovering above him.

Was he still dreaming?

Suddenly, Starfire pounced on him, pinning his arms over his head, her face inches from his.

"I assure you Robin, I can convince you to hop out of this bed and follow me."

He stared at her, the way she looked at him made his boxers feel tighter.

Robin tried sitting up, "I think I'll go shower-"

Her grip on his wrists tightened, not quite hurting him, but creating a restraint that fueled the desire building inside him.

Her hips hovered mid-air, as she arched her back and inched closer to Robin's face.

"Now Robin. Will I have to use combat force to coerce you to join me and eat the breakfast?"

Robin shook his head slowly, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest at her distance. He tried his hardest not to look down her shirt, which was conveniently very close.

_Don't do it don't do it don't do it. Don't you dare look down her—you looked!_

"Very well! You shall join me and like it then?"

He nodded, his head spinning. He really, really hoped she would just leave so he could take an extremely cold shower to calm him down.

Thankfully, she jumped off and smiled with glee.

"Glorious! I shall wait for you with a meal ready Robin!" she clapped her hands together.

God she was cute, Robin thought. He was about to breathe out of relief, when she tore his sheets away from him, revealing Robin, his boxers, and a very obvious indication of just how much excitement he'd been harboring.

"Oh!" Starfire's eyes widened for a few seconds, then she smirked.

Robin's mouth dropped, he didn't know weather to cover up or try to convince Starfire it wasn't really him, just a clone. With a boner.

"Why Robin..Is that the banana in your undergarments or are you simply elated to see me?" she giggled, turning a heel and walking out of Robin's room. Before closing the door, she turned around and looked at a shocked Robin once more.

Robin swore he saw her lick her lips.

He ran to the shower, pumping the cold water out as he climbed in to relax himself.

TTTTT

Robin walked into his room, clutching a towel around his waist. His hair was gelled and to his liking.

He changed into black basketball shorts and a dark blue shirt, unsure of how to approach Starfire after what she'd...seen that morning.

He cautiously walked to the kitchen, listening to Starfire hum as he heard something sizzle on the pan.

He turned the corner, trying to force his body not to tremble.

He cleared his throat, and Starfire turned around.

"Good morning Robin," she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "Was your shower adequate?"

He mumbled yes and helped Starfire set the table. He noticed she was wearing a silky blue robe, her feet bare.

He wondered what was under the robe. He wondered how fast he could get it it untied. How fast it would slide off her shoulders and drop to the floor.

Robin realized he was staring, and averted his gaze. Cereal. Focus on the cereal. He tried reaching for it.

"No no Robin what are you doing? I am preparing the eggs and the bacon for us!" she exclaimed.

"Oh..sorry Star. I guess I wasn't thinkin.." he mumbled, unable to look her in the eye.

She smiled and asked, "It is fine Robin. Now come help me serve the plates please?"

he nodded and approached the stove. He took in her scent, and the eggs she'd prepared.

He smiled and managed to look at her, "This smells really great Star.."

She beamed, "Oh you really think so Robin?"

"Yeah. Real great." he grinned.

They were shoulder to shoulder. He felt her robe rub up against his shoulder, feeling the silkiness caress his bare bicep.

"I'm glad you're speaking to me Robin. Here I thought the grisnack had your tongue." she smiled teasingly.

Robin adored the looks she gave him. He wanted her. Her hair was up, revealing her smooth neck.

He recalled his dream. The things he'd wanted to do to that neck.

"There!" she said proudly. "Two perfect plates! Oh! We need the juices of oranges Robin!"

She waltzed over to the fridge and opened it. She scanned the contents.

"Robin do we have the juice of orange?" she asked.

When he turned to answer her question, he caught the sight of Starfire bending slowly, her robe rising up her legs, revealing the smooth skin on the back of her thighs.

Robin couldn't take it anymore.

He was going to explode.

"Star! I'm..I'm just gonna eat in my room. You smell great. I mean..your food..smells..nice." he stammered, grabbing a plate.

Starfire looked up, walking over to Robin before he had a chance to storm out.

"Robin.." she grabbed his forearm, forcing him to put down his plate. He stood dumbfounded by how attracted to her he was at that very moment. "Why are you having so much trouble communicating this morning?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer her. He was much to preoccupied with the sight before him. Starfire was holding on his arm, her eyes searching his. She looked beautiful. Her lips were parted slightly. He licked his lips and gazed at the cupboard. Cupboard, he focused.

"Well..Robin, if you cannot speak.." she lowered her voice and leaned into him, "then you must use your hands to communicate this morning.."

Robin couldn't believe his ears, he whispered hoarsely. "Starfire..what are.." he couldn't finish his question. Her lips were too close.

He placed his hands on her waist, she reciprocated and slid her hands slowly up Robin's arms. He pulled her in closer, her breath warm, sending chills up his back. Finally, his gently touched his lips to hers. Just a brief kiss was all it took. Starfire hand grasped the back of Robin's head, tugging gently at the hairs as his lips reconnected harshly with hers, pulling her body closer, rubbing against his.  
"Robin.." she moaned silently as his mouth attacked her neck, nibbling at her collarbone, relishing at the smooth skin he tasted.

She pulled him back to her lips, tasting and licking and doing whatever brought those wonderful throaty moans from Robin's mouth.

He pushed her towards the counter, pressing himself closer to her, massaging her back and stomach, tracing down to her smooth legs.

In the mist of Robin and Starfire's heated make out session, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in, unsure how to respond to the sight before them.

"Dude..uh..should we say something?" Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg was about to speak when he noticed the served plates on the table.

"Ooh. Eggs. Nah BB. Let em have their fun. I'll take their breakfasts." Cyborg picked up both plates and ran out, giddy.

Beast Boy pouted and sulked back down the hallway, "Man..I don't have no tofu. They're blocking my counter."

Robin and Starfire didn't seem fazed by this 'intrusion'.

They pulled away momentarily, breathing heavily.

"Robin? May I suggest we move to a more private vicinity?"

Robin nodded, smiling goofily, "Yes please."

Starfire giggled and took his hand, they immediately ran to Robin's room, briefly stopping at the door.

"You know..Robin..I think this hands on way of communication is very successful.."

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist once more, he whispered huskily, "I think we can continue this for the rest of today Star."

With that, they fell to the floor of his room, tangled in the satisfying result of this new found communication method.


	2. Training

**And I'm back for another kinky installment of! Hormones :D This is actually my first BB/Rae one-shot, so any kind of reviews and criticism is welcome  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans. Meh.**

**Featured Characters: Raven**

** Beast Boy**

**Summary: Raven just can't seem to keep a handle on her thought while she's in the training room with Beast Boy.  
**

Training

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos..Azerath..Metrion-"

"Raven!" Robin yelled, pounding on her door.

Raven opened one eye, irked at the disturbance. She was criss-crossed and levitating, the first chance she'd gotten to meditate all week.

Once again the door resonated. "Raven! Get your butt in the training room! You're the only one who hasn't worked out all week!" Robin echoed.

She sighed, lowering herself to the ground. She walked over to her door and opened it a crack.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Keep your panties on Robin." she spoke dryly.

"Well Starfire and I are going out for pizza, Cyborg's working on his car, so I set up the training schedule with Beast Boy as your spotter."

Raven swallowed, keeping her emotions in check.

"Alright." she said, slamming the door shut. Beast Boy was going to spot her. That's just fine.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Considering she'd gone so long without meditating, it was getting hard for her to focus.

She carefully undid her cloak and slipped out of her infamous leotard. Even though she was all alone, she avoided standing around in her bra and underwear for that long. Raven was indeed uncomfortable in her body from time to time. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts that hit mid thigh and a plain old white tank top. She'd let her hair grow out a bit, so she pulled it into a ponytail, a few tendrils coming loose as she walked out of her room.

TTTTT

The training room was empty, except for the punching bag and fitness machines, when Raven entered.

No sign of Beast Boy was a good sign, she decided.

She swung the towel around her neck as she began running on the treadmill. For an empath and the sarcastic, dry humored one in the house, she was not unfamiliar with fitness. As Raven picked up the pace, she realized she had chosen a sports bra, too thin for the vigorous exercise she was to do today. As she blushed slightly, a familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy grinned at her. "Looks like we're both stuck here today huh?" He took off the short sleeve shirt he was wearing, revealing the toned arms usually hidden beneath his uniform. He wore a tank similar to Raven's, one that hugged his tight torso. As he turned around to hang up his shirt, Raven, still running, tilted her head, scanning the incredible V shape his back formed.

Raven began getting short of breath, and she had a feeling it wasn't because of the treadmill. Beast Boy turned around and caught her roving eyes.

_Shit,_ she thought, her eyes widening as she silently thanked God she was sweating, otherwise she had no explanation for the sudden flush in her cheeks.

She pushed the buttons and increased her speed. She looked straight ahead.

_The wall. I will focus on the wall, _Raven urged herself.

This was working. The wall was white and plain and there was absolutely nothing interesting about it. Perfect.

Until Beast Boy brought the giant blue yoga ball over to it and began doing sit ups. He was only a few feet away. Raven heard the occasional grunt coming as he tired himself.

She began to imagine those noises in a completely different setting.

She smirked. Perhaps that ball he was lying on could participate in what she had in mind.

_Snap out of it!_, she commanded herself.

She inhaled and exhaled. Inhale, exhale.

What was wrong with her today? Why was she acting like a 16 year old boy who'd just discovered internet porn?

Raven looked down and stopped the treadmill, taking deep breaths. She looked at her sneakers.

Suddenly a hand was on her back. Her knees went weak.

"Hey Rae you alright? Not pushin yourself too hard are we?" He smiled, panting.

Raven was out of breath. She couldn't control her chest rising and falling heavily. She saw Beast Boy's eyes flicker to her sweat drenched tank top clinging to her breasts, however he blushed and quickly looked in her eyes.

Oh his eyes were nice. He was tired so they hung lazily, and made Raven think of the way he'd look at her if they were in bed together.

_Whoa where did THAT come from?_, she wondered.

"I'm fine Beast Boy. Do you wanna use the treadmill? I'll..be over there." she said as she walked towards the bench press, careful to avoid meeting his eyes.

Beast Boy was confused. It was no secret his desire for Raven wasn't in the least returned, but she was acting strange today. She hadn't met his eyes once and hadn't even tried to make some form of sarcastic comment.

Raven laid down gazing at the weight above her. She could lift that. Easy. As she took a deep breath and positioned her arms above her, she pushed and exhaled. Her arms locked and she felt her grips slip. She tried levitating the weight away from her but failed and yelled for the only person she knew could rescue her.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven's arms failing her, he dropped his dumbbells and sprang to her side, he climbed over her and straddled her, his feet planted on either side. He picked up the weight away from her arms and set it gently back to its place.

"Raven are you-?"

"I'm fine.." she cut him off breathless. As she sat up on her elbows, she realized how close he was.

His lips were close as well. She wondered what it would be like to have him gently bite her lips.

Her eyelids glazed over as she continued staring. She couldn't harness enough concentration to look away.

"Thanks.." she whispered, looking into his eyes briefly.

He was so close..and he wasn't making an effort to get off her. Beast Boy's head got cloudy. All he saw was Raven looking completely breathless and gorgeous, her pale skin glistening with sweat and her lips parted slightly.

Without thinking he leaned in, closing the space within them.

Raven knew what was happening. She knew she could throw him off her and step on his head while simultaneously threatening to crush his balls if he ever tried that again.

Yet..she didn't. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers, something had clicked in place today and she couldn't control the heavy desire she had for Beast Boy.

She arched her back slightly, letting her eyes flutter closed, she felt his breath tickle her face slightly. His hands went to hers and slowly intertwined, pushing her onto her back gently. He nestled his body comfortably over hers, Raven anticipated his taste so much. She was never an antsy one, but she wanted to urge him on.

His mouth must have been a millimeter away from hers when,

"Friends! We have brought you pizza! Of the pepperoni and the tofu!" Starfire called out from the hallway.

Beast Boy and Raven snapped out it. He quickly stood and helped Raven up.

Robin and Starfire entered the training room, both matching smiles upon their faces. Starfire held two large boxes, the delicious scent of pizza filling the room.

"C'mon guys I think you've had enough for today," their leader spoke, "We'll be in the kitchen with the pizza!"

As the other couple left, Beast Boy turned to Raven. When their eyes met, a deep blush materialized on both faces.

"Er..Raven..I.." Beast Boy began, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven began to feel awkward and embarrassed. She needed to get out of here. Mainly because Beast Boy was sweaty and tight and bulged in all the right spots and if she didn't leave, she was going to rip his clothes off and take him on the floor.

Empath style.

"No! No..ah..don't mention it. Really." she said, averting her gaze and speed walking back to her room.

Beast Boy stood there, more confound than ever.

TTTTT

Raven paced back on and forth in her room, replaying the moment in her head over and over again.

_Stop! Stop thinking about it!_ She scolded herself. She grabbed a towel and rushed to her bathroom, turning on the cold water full blast. She shed her clothes quickly and stepped inside.

God that felt better. She thought cold showers only worked for guys.

She let the water hit her back and chest as she scrubbed herself clean. As hard as she tried, her mind kept drifting to how close in proximity Beast Boy's lips had been.

A good twenty minutes later, Raven sighed and shut the water off. She figured she was better off staying in her room for the rest of the night. Or the month. Depending how long it would take for her to get over this massive attraction.

She grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her body, she wrung the water out of her hair and stepped out of the shower.

The person sitting on her bed almost made her drop her towel.

"Beast Boy! What. What are you doing in my room?" she questioned, tightening the towel around herself.

Beast Boy looked up and immediately grit his teeth. It was going to be really hard to control himself with Raven standing wet, with only a towel shielding her body, in front of him.

He tried standing and focusing on the floor. "Ahh..Raven I thought..I thought we could maybe talk about what happened in the..the room.." he scanned her legs, the towel barely covered them. He lost his train of thought. He also forgot the name of the 'training' room. "that room..we were in..where we exercise."

"The TRAINING room?" she helped.

"Yeah! Yeah that's the one!" he smiled suddenly and met her eyes.

To Raven's dismay, he had not changed into something more demure.

Like a snuggie.

"Well..think it can wait til I'm not naked anymore?" she asked boldly.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Oh..sorry. Right. I'll wait somewhere else."

He began walking past her to the door and suddenly stopped. He turned and stood behind Raven, her bare shoulders against his chest.

"Do you just love torturing me Rae?" he asked huskily.  
His words sent a pang of pleasure all over her body. She turned her head and managed to conjure words, "What are you talking about..?"

"You smell amazing, and you..you walk around in that leotard and those shorts and..and that little itty bitty tiny thing you call a towel..and you expect me not to want you this much?" he whispered in her right ear.

Raven tilted her head a bit and turned around, facing Beast Boy.

She was and would always be completely surprised at her next set of words, "Then why don't you be a man and do something about it?" she poke dryly and defiantly, a hint of lust making its presence known.

Beast Boy smirked and pulled Raven towards him, finally bringing his lips crashing on hers. Raven wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself up against him, eliciting a soft growl that only made her want more. Beast Boy's grips tightened on her and pulled away briefly.

"You do realize this is not what I expected today right?"

"Stop talking and kiss me grass stain." she smirked and brought his lips back down.

In the mist of finally fulfilled passion, a knock interrupted them, causing them to pull away reluctantly.

"Raven! You do have to train some more! You only did for like an hour!" Robin hollered. "And where's Beast Boy?"

Raven smiled slightly, "I guess we should stop."

"Yeah.." Beast Boy agreed and tightened his grip on her. "And then we can start this up again in the training room."

"You got that right." Raven smirked and pushed him away playfully. "Now let me change, you perv."

Beast Boy left her room, stumbling upon Robin in the hallway. His friend raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself huh Beast Boy?"

"Thank you...so..sooo much for the training schedule!"

* * *

**There ya go! Review please? :)**

**Next up: The Beach Party (;  
**


	3. The Beach Party: Part 1

**Helloo readers :) Now this will be a three part one shot in this series of one shots. This is part 1. Enjoy :D**

The Beach Party: Part 1

"Friends! We have received an.." Starfire looked at the computer screen quizzicallyy, "Eeee-vite. Please. What is this eee-vite?"

Robin hopped over the kitchen counter and leaned over her shoulder. He smiled, loving how unaware she was of her adorable nature.

"E-vite Star. Like e-mail, but it's an electronic invitation."

She smiled, "Fascinating!"

Robin caught himself gazing at her grin, he quickly looked away and stuttered. "Uhh..so what's the invite for?"

Starfire stood up, "Well it is from our fellow Titans East, inviting us all to a party at the beach tomorrow! Oh it sounds absolutely glorious!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Raven sat near Beast Boy and Cyborg as they dueled for the coveted title of 'Master Suggah Daddy" on _Ultimate Pimp 3_. She lowered her book and looked to Robin and Starfire.

"Yeah. Sandy cracks and crevices. Sounds wonderful."

Beast Boy glimpsed at Raven, a smirk playing on his lips, "Oh come on Raven. Don't you want a chance to show your bod off in a skimpy little bikini?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You know Beast Boy the sole purpose of the female body is not to parade it around in as little clothing as possible."

"Right. You're supposed to make some babies too! Woo!"

Raven rolled her eyes and attempted to return to her book when Starfire called out, "Raven you must accompany me to purchase the skimpy bikinis that Beast Boy speaks off!"

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin turned their heads and payed full attention at the mention of bikinis.

"We must journey to the mall of shopping today! Quickly!"

"Uh. There's no way I'm going."

Starfire pouted, "But Raven you must.."

Beast Boy popped up beside Starfire, mirroring her pout, "Yeah Rae you must!"

Raven sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'm not wearing anything would cause Beast Boy here to stare at everything but my face for two hours."

Starfire began to clap giddily, but Beast Boy ultimately beat her to it, throwing a "Yay!" into the mix.

"Don't worry Rae. You don't have to wear a skimpy slut suit to get my attention." he winked. "That leotard of yours does plenty for me."

Raven felt her face getting hot, but she managed to keep her composure. "If you want to get thrown out the window Beast Boy, please, keep walking that fine line between innuendos and sexual harassment." she spoke sarcastically.

Beast Boy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and began walking to his room, from the hallway he called out, "You know you like it Rae!"

Raven shook her head and sat down, suppressing a slight smile.

Starfire giggled and whispered casually, "You know Raven, Beast Boy seems very interested in seeing you in the skimpy clothes..Are you sure you don't wanna please him?"

"What? No. of course not." Raven kept cool, grabbing her book, opening to a random page and staring straight into it.

"Oh my friend Raven. I may not be as intuitive as you are but I can depict the attraction between you and a certain green skinned changeling. Perhaps we should skip the mall of shopping and stay here and talk about your feelings ins-"

"Oh Azerath. Alright, let's go to the damn 'mall of shopping' Starfire."

TTTTT

"This?"

"No."

"Perhaps this?"

"No."

"What about-"  
"No."

Starfire frowned, "Raven you have, how you say, 'shot down' each one of my suggestions!"

"Because all of your suggestions I wear as underwear Starfire. I'm not parading around in panties and a bra." Raven said stubbornly crossing her arms and leaning against a clothes rack.

"Well why not? You have a wonderful, athletic, jiggle-proof body and you must show it off at least once in a while!" Starfire reasoned, once more shoving a small assortment of tight and small swim suits towards Raven.

"I think I'm okay. Maybe we can find me a beach cloak of some sort."

"No. You will not wear a beach cloak friend Raven, you will wear something attractive. That will certainly make a certain tofu-consuming fellow drop his jaws in astonishment. Yes?"

"N-"

"Or perhaps I will simply have to stay home with you as well. Do many hours of the girl talk...paint your toenails when you are not looking..activities of that sort." Starfire playfully threatened.

Raven bit her lip gently, "Am I really that transparent?"

Starfire wrinkled her brow, until she realized what the expression meant.

"Oh! No Raven, I am simply a girl and considering Robin has been dancing in circles over his attraction towards me for far too long, I have unfortunately become a bit of an expert on the matter."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll wear the black one."

Starfire smiled, "Oh I am not surprised! You'll look glorious Raven."

"If Beast Boy stares at my butt more than 3 times, I'm throwing my cloak on. Forever."

"Rest assured Raven, It will be far more than 3 times!"

TTTTT

_'Congratulations fellow hustler, you have achieved the coveted title of: MASTER. SUGAH. DADDY.'_

"Woo! I'm the Master Sugah Daddy! I wiin!" Beast Boy threw his controller triumphantly in the air, shaking his butt crudely while humming in victory. "Man I have like the best collection of virtual prostitutes! Eat it Robin! Eat it Cyborg!"

Robin frowned while Cyborg pushed Beast Boy to the floor with a thud.

"Shut up you little grass stain. I got ya next time. I'll be takin alll yo' virtual hoes aight?" Cyborg grumbled, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "More importantly, are we really going to this beach party guys?"

"Uh. Hello." Beast Boy reappeared, flailing his arms, "Partially naked Raven? I'm not missing that, nope."

"Beast Boy, you do realize Raven'll most likely show up in a giant hat and four cloaks piled on?" Robin said.

"Pshh. I still got hope. For a bikini. An itsy bitsy..er..black and blue bikini!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, he nudged Robin. "Hey we all know Star's gonna be rockin' something small and most likely purple. You lookin forward to that Robin?"

Robin turned red, he had stopped denying his immense attraction towards Starfire to his guy friends a long long time ago, "Er..I guess."

However, he was not as open to proclaiming his desire for Starfire's itsy bitsy swimsuits as Beast Boy was towards Raven's.

"Uh, I guess nothin man. You can't stop thinkin about it." Cyborg grinned.

"So?" Robin snapped defensively.

"So you should FINALLY make a move tomorrow." Beast Boy said before jamming what looked to be about 3 pounds of tofu in his mouth.

Robin heard that same line just about everyday. He decided to have his share of fun with his hyper green friend.

"Fine."

"Ha! Fine?"

"Yeah. I'll make a move on Star, if you make a move on Raven. Tomorrow." he grinned mischievously.

"Uhh..Robin? Starfire won't throw you out the window. Or drown you in the ocean. Or bury you in the sand until the oxygen is cut off. Raven will do that to me. And much much worse." Beast Boy spoke, getting a bit nervous.

"Alright so we both do something or we both do nothing." Robin ended, throwing popcorn in his mouth.

Beast Boy began to speak when the front door slammed open.

"We are back friends! We have purchased the skimpy suits for tomorrow!" Starfire announced, holding up two shopping bags. Two very, very small bags.

Robin stood up, "Hey Star, uhh..you guys actually fit clothes in those bags?" he questioned.

Starfire looked at him with a teasing glint in her eye. "Well Robin, it is not a very big outfit."

Robin swallowed hard, trying not to fuel his imagination, which in turn would flood other areas of his body with ideas.

TTTTT

It was almost noon when Robin walked into the kitchen, freshly showered, but still groggy from the lack of sleep the previous night. His mind had spent half the night in the gutter. His hand had spent the other half in his pants.

"Good morning Robin!" Starfire greeted him, smiling adorably.

"Oh! Hey Star." he remembered his many dreams about her and looked away, blushing.

"You are ready for the party at the beach yes?" she questioned, sipping a cup of tea.

"Er.." He tried very hard to restrain himself from contemplating the possibilities of Starfire's 'not very big' outfit, "Yup. Can't wait. Can you pass me some cereal? _All the way over there where I WON'T fantasize with you right in front of me..._

"But of course! I shall be right back!" Starfire began rummaging through the cupboards. Robin took this opportunity to slip out and rush in another cold shower before they left.

"Robin? Robin where are you going? We are leaving within the hour!" she called.

"Uh..Uh...I'm just gonna put my swim trunks on Star. Be right back."

"Oh! I must change as well!" Starfire realized, flying past Robin towards Raven's room.

Robin tilted his head and watched her nightgown slide up her thighs as she flew by.

He sighed, "I am such a pervert."

TTTTT

"I'm not going." Raven's muffled voice was heard through her bathroom door.

"But Raven! You must! I have changed into MY suit!" Starfire called, knocking once more.

"I don't care. Hand me my cloak."

"But-"

"Cloak!"

"Fine. I shall fetch Beast Boy and HE can hand you your desired cloak!" Starfire said, irritated at Raven's stubbornness.

Silence.

The door creaked open, Raven stepping out barefoot in a black string bikini. She hugged herself and blushed, clearly self conscious.

Starfire sensed this and hugged her tight. "Oh Raven you look marvelous!"

"Okay half naked alien. You can get off now."

"Oh! Heh heh." Starfire grinned. "You do look great Raven."

Starfire poked Raven's taut stomach. "See? Jiggle-proof!"

Raven rolled her eyes and relaxed. "I guess. Well you look pretty..er..revealing yourself Star."

Starfire twirled, she had a sage string bikini on, the bottoms tying together at her hips.

"Oh do you really think so Raven?"

Raven smirked, throwing shorts and black tank over her. "Robin's gonna have a permanent boner today Star. All because of you."

TTTTT

"What's taking them soooo long? God I wanna go already!" Beast Boy said, thrashing around on the couch.

"They're girls BB, what do you think?" Cyborg groaned.

Robin paced back on forth, "Should we go check on them?"

Cyborg sneered, "By check on them, do you mean walk in on them naked?"

Beast Boy sat up immediately, "If that's the case I'm in!"  
"In what?" Raven asked slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Beast Boy turned and inspected Raven. "Aww...no swimsuit Rae?" he said, not bothering to hide the disillusion in his voice.

Raven raised an eyebrow and decided to tease him a little.

"Nope. I'm going in shorts, a tank top, and my big floppy hat in here." she said patting her bag.

Beast Boy smiled at her as he began walking towards the door. "Don't worry. I'll still keep ya company."

Starfire giggled and casually pushed Raven towards the door.

Robin couldn't help himself but check out Starfire. She had a lavender dress on, and he wondered what was underneath. As he held the door open for her, she smiled at him.

"Do not worry Robin. I* do have the swimsuit."

Robin's knees went weak. He felt his trunks constrict. He looked down.

"Shit."

He followed Starfire, nonchalantly adjusting himself. Little did he know, Raven's 'permanent boner' prediction was coming true.

* * *

**Lol this was a lot of fun to be honest. What did ya think? :D**

**Reviews always appreciated, comments, questions, corrections and criticism, all makes me a better writer. So thanks :)**


	4. The Beach Party: Part 2

**Hey guys! Fresh off the press, here we have "The Beach Party: Part 2"**

**Now, I anticipated for this to be a 3 part one shot, but I ended up writing a storm. So there may be a chance it will be a 4 part one shot. Depends how the story goes.**

**And I also wanted to incorporate other Titans, considering they're all so awesome XD I was watching 'Calling all titans' and 'Titans Together' before I began writing this btw. Hopefully, I kept everyone in character, I tried.**

**Oh! And there will be a few possibly necessary clarifications at the bottom of the page.**

The Beach Party: Part 2

_Oh that smells soo nice..._

Robin sat next to Starfire, while she was animatedly talking to Raven about jelly beans, Robin had managed to catch a whiff of her hair. He had very carefully (and casually) readjusted himself, so that Starfire's neck was within biting distance. His mouth watered at the thought of gently sinking his teeth into her collarbone, nipping at it until he heard that primal growl of hers, the one he was only lucky enough to hear during battle.

"Is there something on Starfire's neck Robin?" Raven teased. She'd noticed Robin's gaze linger there for a while now.

"What? What no. I mean. Yes. There is." He awkwardly brushed an imaginary piece of hair away. "There. Uh..that's been bugging me for a while now. Heh."

Starfire smiled and placed her hand on Robin's thigh, "Why thank you Robin, you are too kind."

Starfire tested the waters, seeing how far she would go before Robin would...pop. She giggled at the furious scarlet shade that appeared on his cheeks as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Star! I..I.." Robin stuttered his eyes bulging at the strategic placement of her hand.

"Dudes we're here!" Beast Boy yelled out excitedly, to Robin's relief.

Robin sighed. _Oh God thank you so so much, I promise I'll try really really hard to stop these dirty perverse musings,_ he thought.

_Well..at least until I crawl in bed again._

"Robin! Man get yo ass outta my baby. I gotta lock up. And see my bee in her little bikini." Cyborg grinned, pointing to the sector of a beach with a crowd of scantily clad Titan members.

"Er..coming.." Robin scooted out of the car and shut the door, tucking his hands in his short's pockets, immediately looking for the gorgeous redhead he desperately wanted to see.

See half naked that is.

The day was perfect for a party, the beach wasn't crowded or stuffy; the water looked inviting and sun glimmered upon it just right. There was a section where wide beach umbrellas were set up strategically around prearranged towels; a large tent, enough to fit two cars, covered the food and refreshments that were set out for the guests.

Aqualad and Speedy were organizing a game of football with Hot Spot, Wildebeest, and Pantha; Bumblebee was helping Mas y Menos pick out food, Kid Flash was in the process of flattering his flushing pink haired witch, and the rest of the Titans were dancing in the midst of it all to pounding pop music, mingling with scattered civilians who'd managed to join the fun.

"Hey! Guys! I call Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin!" Speedy yelled, tucking the football under his arm and running over to them.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah you get the half ton robot man, a guy who can change into a dinosaur and Robin..well he's Robin! It's not fair! You fruitcake.." he grumbled.

Speedy stuck his tongue out, "You just jealous my hair doesn't resemble an OIL SPILL."

Robin chuckled, "Whoa guys..guys we're starting to sound like girls, arguing about hair-"

"Speaking of which, how the HELL do you get yours to stay that way Robin?" Speedy asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Er..."

"Told you. Fruitcake."

"Your MOM's the fruitcake fishboy."

Pantha interrupted the quarreling, lifting Speedy and Aqualad with both arms, hugging them to her massive chest. "Boys. Boys we will settle this like men. With _Football Americano!"_

"Sounds awesome dudes! Can I be captain? Can I pick teams?" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing around Robin.

"No no no you little grass stain, I get to be captain!" Cyborg complained.

"Maybe Pantha wants to be captain."

"Hey! Hey!" Speedy flailed trying to slip from Pantha's snug monster grip. He managed to slide down and fall to the sand with a thump. He yanked Aqualad's thrashing foot down.

"Me and Aqualad were gonna be team captains!" He pouted.

"Alright alright guys..Let's let Speedy and Aqualad be the team captains the first game, to avoid any conflict." Robin said, settling the matter down.

"Sweet!" Speedy stood up immediately and smirked. He dusted himself off and began pawing away at his hair. "Is my do alright?"

TTTTT

"Heey ladies!" Bumblebee smiled, waving Starfire and Raven over. She donned a black and yellow bikini, reminiscent of her Titan uniform.

Mas y Menos grinned at the sight of Starfire, they ran to her and threw their little arms around her legs.

"_Oh Se__ñ__orita Starfire. La __hemos extrañado mucho____! Te ves muy sympatica. Por favor. Danos un beso?"_ They spoke simultaneously, squishing their cheeks against her knee, they looked longingly up at her, ditzy smiles on their round faces.

"Er..hello my little friends!" she giggled, patting both gently on the head.

"Here's your food guys!" Bumblebee snickered as she set down two full plates of tacos and rice at a nearby table.

Mas y Menos looked at each other, then to Starfire thoughtfully, _"____Se__ñorita Starfire o tacos mi hermano?" _Mas said pointing at the table.

They grinned after a beat, and triumphantly threw their small arms in the air.

"_Tacos! Mas y Menos si podemos!_" The two brothers connected and sped off to their plates, devouring their meals and waving.

Bumbled giggled. "Looks like you have your own little fan club Starfire." she placed her hands on her hips cheekily, "And I bet Robin's the president!"

Raven smirked, "President, Vice President and Secretary."

"Oh friends..Robin is..er..more of the 'closet' fan."

"Pshh. That boy's been outta the closet a long ass time. He just don't know we all know." Bumblebee crossed her arms. Her eyes widened at her 'outta the closet' implication and she burst out laughing along with Raven.

Starfire wasn't familiar with the innuendo so she scratched her head, a confused expression etched on her face.

"Is this one of those instances where I should not ask?"

"Heh. It's alright Star. I'll explain later." Raven offered.

"Well? What are y'all waiting for, an invitation? Get those cover ups off ladies!"

"Er.." Raven began feeling uncomfortable.

"No! Wait Raven, let us go take the cover ups off our bodies over there, where our boys are playing the football." Starfire said, tugging on Raven's arm and grinning wickedly.

"What? No no no. I'll take it off and go over there, behind the rocks."

"Raven do not be stubborn.." Starfire warned.

Bumblebee smiled, "Yeah Raven, don't be stubborn, you got curves in all the right places, best to show 'em off. Now or never."

"Ahh..fine whatever." She said, grabbing her dark blue floppy beach hat from her bag. "But I'm keeping the hat on."

TTTTT

"Alright. I pick...Robin!" Speedy said, pointing at the Boy Wonder; they high fived when Robin crossed over from the hurdle of wannabe players to Speedy's side.

"Ha! First draft." He smirked.  
"Best be worth it Rob-Rob." Speedy teased.

"If you two are done flirting the real man wants to pick his team!" Aqualad yelled jokingly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch buddy! Go 'head." Speedy said, "It's not like you're gonna win anyways."

"We'll see. I want Cy."

"Boo-ya!"

"Then I'll take Beast Boy."

"Wildebeest" Aqualad said, shooting Tramm an apologetic look. "You're next buddy don't worry."

"Hot Spot."

"Tramm."

"Pantha."

"Hey guys! What about me?" Kid Flash approaching with Jinx.

"Dude. No way. Whoever has you has the complete upper hand!" Beast Boy complained, "Unless, ya know. Team Beast Boy takes you!"

Speedy glared at him, "Team Beast Boy?"

"Or whatever floats your boat, Captain." He grinned.

Jinx traced her finger along Kid Flash's arm and grabbed the back of his head as she tugged him closer and whispered something in his ear. His eyes immediately widened and he pulled Jinx in.

"Never mind guys! I found someone better to do!"

Jinx smacked him, and placed a hand on her waist.

"Sorry baby sorry. Someone MUCH better to do!" He laughed, grabbing Jinx before she could protest and speeding off.

"Oh...kay. Well in that case I'll take Thunder."

"Hey where's lighting?" Speedy asked, looking around. He spotted him chatting up a cute civilian girl who seemed to be eating it up.

"Ahh let him have his fun. This way the teams will be even."

"Alright boys then I think that's it."

Aqualad gathered his team over to one side; Cyborg, Wildebeest, Tram and Thunder began getting pumped, growling and whooping, while they yelled out crude insults and comparisons at Speedy's team.

"Heh. They think they're soo cool." Speedy sneered; he ran his fingers through his orange locks. "It's so obvious MY team has the best hair. I mean. Cyborg doesn't even HAVE any, Wildebeest is covered in it, Tramm-"

"Dude I swear if you keep talking about hair today, I'm gonna drown you." Beast Boy began.

Robin, Hot Spot and Pantha laughed, Robin nudged him, "Well he's right Beast Boy."

"Okay guys, what's the attack plan?" Hot Spot leered as he flared up.

TTTTT

"Blue 22! Blue 22! Hut..Hut..Hike!"

Robin grabbed the football from Beast Boy and threw it to Pantha. Roaring, she jumped in the air and effortlessly grabbed it. She made a bee line for a touchdown as Cyborg and Thunder rammed into her. Thunder barely held on and was thrown against a nearby sandcastle, in turn Wildebeest jumped and managed to get a grip on Pantha. However he slid down to a more uncomfortable position.

"Damn man! She ain't even slowin' down!" Cyborg groaned, holding on to her shoulders. Wildebeest dragged along, his hands on her ankles. As Pantha made it, she slammed the football down to the sand.

"Touchdown! Pantha is the beast!" She roared, flexing her impressive muscles as Cyborg and Wildebeest staggered back to Aqualad and Tramm.

"Ugh. Guys we're getting our asses kicked. That's 21 to 3 now." Aqualad frowned.

"Man I know I know." Cyborg said, catching his breath.

"We need a new strategy. A good one." Thunder groaned. "She completely knocked the wind out of me."

"Having trouble keeping up guys?" Robin smirked, walking by with Beast Boy and Speedy.

"Or should we say LADIES?" Beast Boy laughed.

The three walked past and met up with their team further away.

"Yeah..definitely need a new strategy. But what?"

Cyborg looked around and caught Raven and Starfire taking their cover ups off. He also caught Beast Boy's jaw drop as Robin smacked him in the chest and pointed at the two girls.

Cyborg rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly. "Oh I think I got me an idea."

TTTTT

"Dude.." Beast Boy drooled as he saw Raven slip off her shorts. He glared at the tiny triangle in the front and the tiny triangle in the back and the tiny string connecting both. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that when he opened them, the tiny string would fail at keeping the bikini bottoms on Raven. "God..I think I need a cold...ocean." he mumbled, gazing as Raven put on that floppy hat of hers.

"Ahh..man you're telling me.." Robin said dreamily, resting his elbow on Beast Boy's shoulder and tilting his head as he followed Starfire's every move. Those miniscule pieces of fabric called a 'bikini' had his full attention. Actually, the parts Starfire's 'bikini' didn't cover were the ones that had his attention. He watched as she pulled her hair up and making it into a ponytail, arching her back in the process.

Robin bit his knuckle and traced the shape of her slender, toned legs. He wondered what it would feel like to stroke them. With his tongue.

"Oh.." Beast Boy sighed, watching Raven rub sunscreen on her shoulders.

"I feel ya man.." Robin mumbled, lost in a horny daze.

"Uh. Guys?" Speedy said, as he tried getting Robin's and Beast Boy's attention.

Needless to say, he was unsuccessful.

"Look at that neck.." Beast Boy said, smiling with his eyes glazed over.

"Look at those legs.." Robin responded.

"Look at that butt." Beast Boy grinned.

"Hey! That's MY butt!" Robin retorted, he soon realized who Beast Boy was talking about though. "Oh! Ha. Yeah..such nice butts here today."

Beast Boy and Robin leaned into each other and sighed simultaneously.

"My God guys! We have a game here! Stop thinking with the head in your pants and use the one on your shoulders!" Speedy shouted out, irritated.

"It's no use. They're goners." Hot Spot smirked. "Well I would be too with those prancing around."

Speedy marched over and interfered with Beast Boy's and Robin's line of vision, "Hellooo?"

"Ahh! Dude you are not a pretty sight so suddenly!" Beast Boy said, backing off Robin.

"Game in progress? Don't MAKE me ask Pantha to set you straight!"

"Okay..okay..Don't worry. We'll have our backs turned to them the rest of the game Speedy." Robin gave in, watching Starfire and Raven settle down on a towel.

Oh how he wanted to be that towel.

"You better." Speedy mumbled, pushing Robin and Beast Boy towards their team members. "You're lucky we're winning!"

TTTTT

"Hello ladies!" Cyborg said, approaching the group of girls crowded around the refreshments. He caught Bumblebee's eye and winked, "My lady."

Bumblebee giggled, "Well what can we do for ya Sparky? Better yet," she said, lowering her voice seductively, "What can I* do for you?"

Cyborg flushed, extremely tempted to recklessly abandon the game, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Heh. I got a few things in mind for _you_ later girl, but as for now, I was wondering if you ladies could help me with something..." Cyborg said with a mischievous look in his eye.

TTTTT

"Hey! Cyborg! You so ashamed by your team you had to desert them?" Speedy teased. Robin and Beast Boy laughed, clutching Hot Spot for support.

"Good one!" Pantha 'patted' Speedy on the back, but knocked him to the ground with a squeal.

Cyborg seemed far too happy, "Oh it's okay. Y'all laugh now." He crossed his arms. "What do you guys say we make a lil' wager?"

"Uh. Cyborg? No offense but your team's dying. You sure making a bet's the best idea?" Robin asked.

Aqualad popped up behind Cyborg, raising an eyebrow "Yeah, Cyborg, you sure that's the best idea?"

"Oh yes! Yes! A bet!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly.

"You got it 'Sparky'." Speedy sneered. "Terms?"

"Oh no." Aqualad mumbled, smacking his forehead. He looked regretfully at Tramm. "He's gonna make us shave our heads isn't he?"

Wildebeest shook his head, his expression completely forlorn; he was covered in hair.

"Ahh don't worry Unitard Guy." Beast Boy smirked, "We'll take it easy on ya."

"Uh. No we won't! Let's see..." Speedy said, thinking hard. "Oh Robin? Any ideas my friend?"

"Hmm..well, we're at the beach. There's tons of people around, and we're guys. What's the one thing we'd be ashamed to do?"

"Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy began bouncing eagerly, raising both hands up. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Yes BB?" Cyborg asked, loving where this was going.

"Okay! Losers, losers meaning YOU guys, have to walk around the rest of the party wearing girl swimsuits!"

Robin and Speedy grinned. "Girl BIKINI swimsuits." They corrected.

"What! No!" Thunder gaped.

"But..But..I don't look good in bikinis." Aqualad hung his head, his arms drooping agonizingly in front of him.

"At least make it for an hour or two! Not the WHOLE party.." he complained.

"No man-" Cyborg began.

"Deal! Losers go bikini clad for two hours!" Speedy smirked, sticking his hand out.

Cyborg suppressed a grin. He grabbed Aqualad's drooping hand and stuck it in Speedy's. "You got a deal man."

Just then, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee and Argent sashayed forward.

"Hello friends! Are we too late for the game of football?"

Speedy gaped at the incoming half naked girls. Cyborg patted him on the back and turned to everyone else. "Gentlemen, here are our own personal cheerleaders."

Argent smiled, "Well it looks like we will be needing some mindless chants to cheer you boys on."

"Oh I'm not bouncing." Raven said, carefully placing a hand on her waist. "I'm just here to watch."

She smiled briefly at Beast Boy, and lowered her gaze.

Beast Boy almost groaned at Raven's demeanor. He hid behind Robin to hide something else.

"Oh yes! But I'm sure bouncing and animating for you occasionally shall be quite enjoyable." Starfire said, bending slightly backwards as she clasped her hands together. "Perhaps we should stretch?" She teased, keeping her eye on a certain Boy Blunder.

Robin watched her chest jut out invitingly. He gulped. How the hell were they supposed to keep their focus on the game now?

Speedy sulked off, leaning his forehead on Hot Spot. "We're gonna get our asses handed to us aren't we?"

* * *

**Heh. Hope that was good.**

**NOW:**

**-I'm pretty sure you got that 'Football Americano' was just football.**

**-Mas y Menos dialogue (in order)**

**1. "Oh Miss Starfire. We have missed you so much. You look so pretty. Please. Give us a kiss?"**

**2. "Miss Starfire or Tacos?"**

**3. "Tacos! Plus and Minus yes we can!" XD**

**-And i know very little, if nothing about football..sooo..yeah lol. Any tips on on football jargon/commonly used expressions/plays/words would be appreciated btw :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review Please!  
**


	5. The Beach Party: Part 3

**Hello! So sorry it's taking me forever to update, but darned school and life keep getting in the way. BUT! Here I deliver to you Part 3 of The Beach Party (the final part!)**

**It's a bit longer, so enjoy that :D**

**Tell me what you think please! I'll really appreciate thoughts on the ending and characters and everything. Thanks!**

Part 3

"Okay guys, we're officially getting our butts kicked." Beast Boy groaned.

Speedy glared at him, "Maybe if you and Robin here kept your eyes OFF the boobs on the sidelines we'd still be in the lead!"

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Robin argued.

Hot Spot shook his head at the rising argument, "Guys are we not supposed to be, I don't know, a team?"

He was ignored, Speedy continued, flailing his arms, "We haven't gotten a single touchdown or field goal or anything worth calling a point since those girls came over! Now we're down by two! TWO!"

"So? We'll get it back man!" Robin reasoned.

Beast Boy backed him up, nodding, "Yeah we will! Those guys are gonna be in itsy bitsy bikinis before you know it dude!"

Speedy crossed his arms, and toyed with his teammates.

"Yeah. I'd be angrier if I wasn't enjoying watchin' Starfire jump up and down there." Speedy smirked evilly, pushing Robin's buttons.

"Hey those jumps are for me!" he snapped.

Speedy began walking away, "Maybe. But I gotta say, I did catch Raven checkin' me out quite a few times."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up you bad..haired..fruitcake!"

There was a hitch in Speedy's step, he turned around, a hurt look dawned on his face.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Hmph." Beast Boy elbowed past him and went back on the field next to Hot Spot. Robin patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man. He didn't mean it."

Speedy walked next to Robin and frowned, "Are..are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah your hair's just..great."

Speedy let out a small sigh of relief and the cocky smirk returned, "Well..then let's get out there and win this thing. Maybe Starfire can gimme a little victory danc-"

He was interrupted with Robin pushing him to the ground and 'accidentally' kicking sand in his hair.

"Hey! Damn it Robin a comb isn't gonna get this out easily!"

TTTTT

"Ooh.. Raven I am getting worried. Robin seems to be getting the 'tackled' quite often." Starfire said, concerned.

Raven leaned back and watched Beast Boy run for the ball. On cue, she got up and began some unnecessary stretching. He kept his gaze fixed on her and ran straight into Wildebeest, falling to the sand on his butt. However, the fall didn't impair his vision, he kept drooling over Raven, a goofy look on his face as Speedy scolded him yet again.

Raven smiled, satisfied with the result and sat back down. "Cyborg's so lucky this is fun. Anyway, Star it's fine. It's Robin's fault for keeping his eyes on you the entire time."

"I did intend to do the helping out with Cyborg, but I do not want Robin to be hurt."

"Oh Star, don't worry. He's fine. Just a little bruised. Maybe you can kiss them better." Raven said teasingly.

Starfire giggled, "I do not think so Raven, he's gotten hit below the waist too many times for me to kiss!"

TTTTT

Beast Boy hung his head. "I'm really kicking myself for the bikini idea now."

Speedy whined, "Guys I can rock a speedo, but a complete bikini? C'mon that's just cruel."

Needless to say, Cyborg's plan was entirely successful. The final score was 21 to 42, and Aqualad's team was now celebrating, while Speedy, Robin, Beast Boy and Hot Spot sulked towards the winners.

"Robin!" Starfire called, running over to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "Oh I am so sorry your team has lost!"

Robin awkwardly lifted his hands up and hugged her back, pulling her closer, touching her bare back.

_Oh my God, she's touching me!_

He smiled contently, but she pressed her body into his and he felt himself get 'excited'.

_Oh my God. She's touching me._

Robin quickly pulled away, a little too fast, leaving Starfire confused. "Er..Sorry Star. Muscle cramp." His cheeks reddened as he tried turning just enough so he could still talk to her, without her seeing his...arousal. He tried nonchalantly placing both hands in front of his groin.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. She was well aware of what Robin was hiding. And very pleased with herself. She sauntered closer to Robin, swinging her hips more than usual. Once they were inches apart again, she placed her soft hands on either side of his biceps.

"Oh? Perhaps a massage would help ease your muscles Robin." She said, looking at him innocently.

Robin's mouth dropped and he took a step back. If she kept acting that way, he was gonna need a new pair of trunks.

"Ahh..Ahh...No! I mean. No Star, no I wouldn't wanna put you out like that, no. It's okay." He stuttered nervously

Starfire giggled. "Oh Robin..you are very..er..cute." She blushed at her statement and turned around. "Oh! I must go!"

As she sped off, Robin couldn't help but grin. _Heh. I'm cute._

TTTTT

"No."

"C'mon! It was your idea BB." Cyborg said, smirking evilly as he tried to drag Beast Boy down to the bikini shop down the street.

"So? That was before I knew we'd lose. Besides, you cheated you robotic asshole!"

"Not my fault you can't keep your focus when a pretty girl bends over in front of you."

Beast Boy scowled and crossed his arms defiantly, "Yeah? Well you wouldn't be saying that if it was Bumblebee waltzing around in little teeny fabrics and just..just bending all over the place!"

Robin walked over and patted Beast Boy encouragingly, "Relax Beast Boy. The two hours will be up before you know it. Besides, you can spend it in the water if you don't wanna show yourself off to Raven."

Beast Boy leaned in and whispered, "Uh. Dude that's so not what I'm worried about!"

Robin looked at him, puzzled. Beast Boy sighed dramatically, "God Robin, I thought YOU of all people would understand! Hellooo? Itsy bitsy bikini BOTTOMS on us? With Star and Raven cruising around in those wonderfully tight, luscious, butt-hugging-"

"I get it Beast Boy."

"-boob-clinging, amazingly revealing-"

"Beast Boy?" Robin waved his hand in front of Beast Boy's glazed eyelids and lopsided grin as he stared off into the horizon.

"-mouth-watering, squeezable, better than tofu-"

"Yeah, we lost you."

"deliciously smooth, so so tempting.."

Robin sighed and tried not to think of verbs to describe Starfire. He took advantage of Beast Boy's dazed horny state and pushed him towards the bikini shop.

TTTTT

"I'm not coming out!" Beast Boy yelled over the curtain.

Cyborg leaned against a clothes rack next to Aqualad, basking in the reward of his team's victory. The shop was small and crowded, so there was no chance the losing Titans would escape without being seen in their new suits.

"Aw! Come on Beast Boy! I'm sure you don't look that bad!"

"Shove it Unitard Guy!" Beast Boy called.

Speedy pushed his curtains aside dramatically and posed with a hand on his hip and a pompous expression on his face.

"Yeah shove it fish boy, you know I look damn good in this." Speedy sauntered over to the mirror across the store, nodding at a few gawking girls. He pulled out a small comb from his bikini bottoms and began fussily brushing his hair back.

Cyborg and Aqualad exchanged disturbed looks.

"Man how the HELL did you fit that in your panties?" Cyborg questioned, nostrils flaring.

Speedy turned around defensively, "Hey! They're not PANTIES. They're bikini bottoms Cyborg, God get it right."

He put his comb away and grabbed his bikini top, pulling at the dark pink triangles covering his chest. "Think there's any way I can manly this up guys? Cuz..I'm not sure even I* could score with some chick in this."

Aqualad rolled his eyes and began speaking when Robin called out.

"Uh. Guys? I..I think I'm stuck."

Cyborg walked over to the plastic white curtain, he laughed when he opened it.

"There's barely any fabric Robin, how are you stuck?"

One triangle of Robin's red bikini top was somehow stretching over his belly button, while the string meticulously looped around his neck, the other triangle pressed against his back. Thankfully, his tight red bikini shorts were correctly worn.

"I don't know how girls get into these Cyborg, just help me out I think it's choking me!" Robin tugged at the strings, pulling them haphazardly.

"Okay okay, but first, you cheated! You can't wear shorts! That's just a really tight speedo!"

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm already in the bikini, get over it. Now. Get me out!"

Cyborg frowned and managed untangle Robin's bikini top from his torso. Robin sighed in relief until he looked at himself in the mirror. He grimaced and groaned as he tugged at the bottom of his small spandex bikini shorts, desperately trying to make them longer.

"I can't last in this two hours Cyborg. I have no idea how Star and Raven and all those other girls have been doing it all day."

Cyborg wagged his finger at Robin, smiling wickedly at his discomfort. "Rules are rules, _Robbie-Poo."_

Robin scowled at him, he knew he hated that cursed excuse for a nickname.

"I'm sure Star'll be impressed!" Aqualad chimed in as he and Speedy walked up.

"Pshh. Star'll be impressed by a REAL man." Speedy said, loving pushing Robin's buttons.

Beast Boy finally stepped out of his dressing room, awkwardly adjusting his dark blue bikini bottoms, his eyes were on his busy hands as he spoke, "Yeah real man in a real bikini." He grumbled, but when he looked up to see Speedy and Robin arguing and bikini clad, he couldn't help but burst out laughing in his signature Beast Boy guffaws.

"Oh my God you guys look so funny!" He cried sliding down to the floor. "Woo!"

"Yeah not so fast buddy, you and I are joining that funny looking group." Hot Spot said as he stepped over Beast Boy's body. He was wearing a purple and black polka dot bikini, however he, out of all the titans, seemed to pull it off with an aloof flair. A small band of teenage girls giggled at the boys as they hid behind the sunglasses section.

Beast Boy stood up and looked at himself, he smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Right. Heh."

Cyborg put both his arms around Robin and Beast Boy, urging them out the door. "C'mon guys. Time to show your new suits off."

TTTTT

"Oh shit. Star's coming this way. Hide me!" Robin panicked and jumped behind Beast Boy as he noticed Starfire and Raven walking towards Cyborg; thankfully they were unaware Robin and Beast Boy were purposely lingering in the shadows the now setting sun created.

Beast Boy gaped in Raven's direction. She had a soft dark blue sarong tied around her hip. Her chest was still exposed and her beautiful violet hair was blowing in the beachy breeze. He quickly pushed Robin in front of him, trying to hide himself.

"Dude no! Star likes you whether you're in your uniform, naked or in a bikini, so YOU hide ME!"

Robin groaned as Beast Boy pushed him towards the two girls. He tried to appear as self confident as possible, but it was hardly attainable considering the flimsy fabric covering his private parts. He casually walked with both hands on top of his groin; he needed to be ready of Starfire bent down or stretched..or simply looked at him in that special way of hers.

Raven smirked at the incoming Robin, but she immediately noticed the nervous hidden Beast Boy behind him.

"Nice Robin. Like you weren't red enough with Starfire around." She teased as she walked behind him and stood before Beast Boy. He grinned at her nervously, shuffling his feet as a dark blush formed on his cheeks. Robin walked ahead hesitantly to a giggling Starfire, leaving the other two alone near a blowing palm tree.

Raven crossed her arms across her chest, smiling slightly, "Blue huh?"

"Er..I have no snappy comeback Raven, I'm kind of embarrassed." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven noticed he was avoiding eye contact, her heart sped up. Even with the little blue triangles adorning his nipples, she still found him incredibly irresistible. It was her turn to blush and look away.

"Well I'll uh. Let you get back to prancing around in women's swimwear." She said, turning to walk away.

Beast Boy grabbed her arm suddenly, "Hey Rae?" He asked hesitantly.

"Er..yes?" She asked, ignoring the nickname, but focusing on his hand on her.

"Wanna..stay with me over here? We could just sit..I don't really wanna prance around lookin' like a total goof."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You love prancing around looking like a total goof Beast Boy."

He dropped his hand, rubbing his own arm. She was right. He was comfortable in his skin, no matter what, so a little bikini wouldn't affect him all that much. "Er.." He mumbled, trying to look for another excuse, rather than tell her his true reason.

"The truth Beast Boy. I can tell when you're lying." Raven said, tilting her head slightly.

Beast Boy gazed at her lips as they parted. He couldn't hide anything anymore.

"I..wanna be alone with you." He blurted, and took two large steps back, raising his hands to protect himself. "Don't drown me!"

Raven dropped her hands to her sides, feeling timid all of the sudden. Her face felt very hot, and she wasn't sure how to respond. So of course, she just stood there, staring at Beast Boy in disbelief silently.

"I'm sorry! I'll go hide in the ocean now." He said, smiling. But Raven saw the hint of disappointment in his face. He turned around and began walking away, when it was her that pulled him back this time.

"Beast Boy?" she asked reluctantly. He turned to look at her, surprised her small hands were lingering in his.

"Y..Yes?"

"Erm..I would like to be alone with you.." She spoke quietly, keeping her violet eyes locked on his.

His entire face lit up, and he grinned, making her blush once more.

"Really?"

She breathed deeply, afraid of her emotions. "Really..Besides, you don't look THAT bad in the suit."

Beast Boy leaned in closer, "You know you think I'm sexy Rae." He joked, but his playful whisper sent lusty shivers down Raven's spine.

She felt bold though, leaning forward herself, she spoke softly, tracing his body up and down, "You wish."

"I so do." He admitted, laughing at himself.

"Maybe I do." Raven whispered, trying to hide her growing attraction with her usual monotone voice. She teased him more. "You wouldn't know if I did."

Beast Boy eyed Raven differently, he sighed and leaned further in. He ran his hand lightly down her arm, gently fitting his hand in hers. He met her eyes once more and whispered more huskily than he'd intended, "Don't toy with me Raven.."

She couldn't think straight, he was incredibly close, and she, she was incredibly aroused.

"I'm not.." she mumbled, scolding herself for watching him lick his bottom lip. She subconsciously licked hers and stepped forward.

A smirk formed on her lips, "You pull of the bikini better than I do."

Beast Boy loved her when she was like this, challenging him, humoring him. He would've loved to have another session of playful banter with her, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and roughly pulled her to him. Her eyes widened and darkened as an almost inaudible moan escaped her. Raven snaked her arm up around to grab the back of Beast Boy's hair. She pulled at it softly, her other hand pressed against his chest. Beast Boy smiled at her, pushing her back against a nearby palm tree.

"I guess I wasn't the only horny one" He mumbled.

Raven began to protest when he crashed his lips to her, tugging her closer. She sighed in pleasure, very glad she'd stayed. Beast Boy tested his boundaries, sliding his hand up and down Raven's sides. She groaned in approval and he couldn't help but press himself against her.

Raven pulled back, sucking Beast Boy's bottom lip gently in the process. "Against a tree huh?"

Beast Boy tried to control himself, "Er..trees are nice. Yes."

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "I'm assuming you want to keep doing this?"

"Yes please." He breathed before capturing her lips and falling on top of her.

TTTTT

"Why Robin, you look marvelous." Starfire giggled, eyeing Robin as he approached. The truth was, he _still_ looked exceptionally enticing. He was essentially shirtless, minus the two red triangles, yet his toned chest was hard to ignore. Despite her innocent nature, Starfire couldn't help but gaze down at his tight red shorts, framing a certain bulge that peaked her curiosity.

"...and the only other option had flowers on it so—Star?" Robin noticed her eyes had wandered and she had a dreamy look in her eyes, before he could trace the trajectory of her gaze, her head snapped up and she smiled, a blush spreading through her cheeks.

Robin raised an eyebrow. He eyed Starfire carefully; she wore her small two piece confidently, yet there was still the innocence in her eyes that made Robin dazzled, dazzled by how incredibly cute she was.

The party hadn't died down at at all; Robin and Starfire stood against the now empty buffet table, intimately commenting on their dancing friends.

Starfire leaned against Robin, brushing her arm against his chest.

"It seems even Aqualad and Pantha are getting along nicely." Starfire smiled and pointed at the dancing pair; Aqualad was doing an awkward shuffle and Pantha alternated between grinding between him and Thunder. But she mainly stuck to Aqualad, to his dismay.

"Heh. I _know _Cyborg and Bumblebee are enjoying themselves." Robin said, placing his hand on the small of Starfire's back and gesturing towards a intensely busy Cyborg stumbling while dragging Bumblebee behind a rock.

"Well, that activity looks quite enjoyable." Starfire said coyly, she turned her head, looking up. "Don't you agree Robin?"

Robin's words caught in his throat, as much as he tried to clear it, all he managed to come up with was, "Erm...ahh?"

Starfire giggled. "Perhaps..perhaps you'd like to take a walk?"

Robin stared, registering what she'd just said.

Starfire blushed, she grabbed her cover up from behind her and turned. "I am sorry friend Robin, that was presumptuous of me."

Robin shook his head quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her within an inch.

"No! No Star I'd love to..only with you.." He managed to reassure her with a small smile.

Starfire bit her lip and Robin couldn't help but stroke her cheek. "C'mon. Hear the waves? Let's go watch."

As they began walking towards the shore line, Speedy interrupted them, three giggling blonde girls behind him, and a redhead in front.

"Hey guys! Join the conga line!" He smirked, eyeing Robin as he said in a sing song tone, "Oh Starfire...We need another girl with gorgeous hair and a face to match to join..."

Starfire giggled, and grabbed Robin's hand once more. "I have the other plans Speedy. Enjoy yourself!"

Robin narrowed his eyes at Speedy and looked at the girls instead. "He's gay."

The girls tensed up and looked at each other. Then they looked to Speedy's pink bikini; a look of realization dawned on their young, but vacant faces. They turned and began walking away, giggling and gossiping.

Speedy's face fell. "Ladies?"

He watched their skimpy butts wiggle away, and whined, "But I need some lovin'!"

TTTTT

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Starfire whispered as she sat down on the sand.

Robin smiled; he knew how cliché it was to keep his eyes locked on her face as he whispered, "Yeah..beautiful."

Starfire turned to him, smiling gently. "Are you having the fun Robin?"

He chuckled and sat closer to her, "I'm dressed in a bikini Star. If this isn't entertaining, I don't know what is."

They sat for a while, making small talk about the moon, the stars, the waves, Robin's bikini. Until a gust of wind blew against them and Robin saw Starfire shiver.

"You cold Star?" He asked quietly.

She met his eyes and nodded sheepishly, "Yes, I am afraid so Robin, but I do not wish to abandon the party, or this particular location."

Robin smiled and reluctantly placed his arm around her shoulders, there was still a bit of a gap between them so it was awkward, until Starfire scooted closer to Robin, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Is this alright?" He whispered.

"It is wonderful.." She looked up at him, watching his mouth before turning back to face the ocean.

Robin relaxed and watched the waves crash, occasionally tickling their bare feet. After a few moments, he moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer. She melted into his arms, relishing at his small touch. She'd longed for him to touch her far too long.

"Robin?" she murmured, sitting up.

"Yeah Star?"

She sat up on her knees, leaning towards Robin in a way that made his bikini bottoms feel a bit snug. He brought his knees up to his chin and cleared his throat.

"Do you desire to take the tops of your bikini off?" she smiled playfully and locked eyes with him. "I will not do the telling. I promise."

Robin swallowed and nodded; he began to try to untie the knot but found himself struggling.

Starfire watched him, suppressing laughter at his humble attempt.

Robin looked up, he raised an eyebrow, still struggling with the impenetrable string. "Think it's funny don't ya?"

"No Robin, I do no think it is funny!" she bit her lip, "As Beast Boy would say, it is the hilarious no?"

Starfire burst into giggles and began moving towards Robin, "Oh _X'hal_ Robin, let me assist you."

Robin chuckled and set his hands down as Starfire positioned herself behind him and began carefully untying the knot. He felt her bare leg brush his back ever so lightly and his entire body shuddered.

"Erm..I can just cut it off Star, it's okay." He began standing up, when she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down roughly.

"No. You will stay Robin." she commanded; her stern actions made his hands itch to turn around and slam her to the ground right back. With him on top. Robin closed his eyes as she continued and tried focusing on everything but Starfire behind him.

Covered only by bits and pieces of fabric and string.

Very flimsy string.

Robin cleared his throat and tried to focus harder.

"Are you alright Robin?" Starfire asked as she leaned her head forward, her mouth was near his neck and he could feel her warm breath tickle him, driving him to the brink of self control.

"Mmm.." He leaned forward and tried speaking. "Just fine Star.." He managed to mumble.

Suddenly her hands crept down to his shoulder blades and pressed into him. "Because you seem to have the knots in your back as well as the bikini top."

Robin noticed she'd discarded his top near them. Yet her hands still lingered on his back. He turned his head slightly, "I'm..okay."

"You most certainly are not Robin." Starfire said, an exasperated sigh escaping her. He turned to her, unsure of how to react.

"What do you-"

"No, no. You are not okay Robin. I know exactly where your eyes have been all day today, and I know they were not on my 'personality'." She said, crossing her arms, clearly annoyed. "And I apologize greatly, but the fabrics of your trunks nor your moot bikini bottom hide the desire I know you feel for me!"

Robin gaped at her, embarrassed and relieved that she'd noticed all this. Starfire raised an eyebrow and sat up on her knees once more. She lazily draped a finger over Robin's shoulder, using her other hand to trace lazy circles against his chest.

She looked up at him, a burning desire evident in her eyes. "Tell me Robin..If you want me so much, why can you not come and attain me?"

Robin licked his lips, his throat extremely dry. She was close, and he still had both hands buried in the sand.

Starfire saw the surprise on his face and giggled. "Will I have to do the obtaining Robin?"

Robin closed and reopened his mouth. His eyes dropped to her chest, close to his own, and shot back up to her eyes.

Starfire smirked mischievously, "Why Robin, Do not tell me you are not 'the man' enough..."

That snapped him out it.

His hands came to life and he found his voice, "Hey I..I'm more than man enough.." He complained, mumbling huskily against her achingly close lips.

Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her mouth up to Robin's ear. "Prove it Robin. I challenge you."

Her words dripped with a lusty desire he'd never been fortunate enough to witness, it was enough to drive him to a primal state of obedience. Robin grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, bringing her body crashing, and pressing into his arousal, he grunted at the contact and a small moan fell out of Starfire's mouth as she brought her lips to finally meet his.

He loved it. He scolded himself for not doing this sooner. The taste and texture of her lips on his was almost too much. Without warning, Starfire thrust her tongue into his mouth, completely forgoing easing it in. Caught off guard by this, Robin groaned and cupped her bottom, pressing into her and sliding his hands up her back; he felt her shudder under his touch and he felt completely empowered. He flipped them, covering her body with his own, he began tracing small kisses down her neck.

Starfire began giggling and pulling away, "Robin!"

He looked up, slightly puzzled. "Wha? Oh Star, I'm sorry. Did I get carried away? Damn I-"

"No Robin," she sat up and cupped his face gently, capturing his lips for a brief, but passionate kiss, "The pace we have been going has been _very_ pleasing. I am simply..a little ticklish." she admitted.

"Oh." Robin smirked, pulling her in once more, "Maybe that's something I can use to my advantage then."

"Robin if you do the blackmailing of me, I guarantee you, tickling me will be the only touching you do to my body!" Starfire playfully threatened.

Robin smiled, still buzzing with excitement at her boldness. "Don't worry Star, I've been wanting to be with you like this for far too long to endanger it with some tickling." he raised an eyebrow, "Well at least for now."

Starfire giggled and touched her forehead to Robin's.

"You truly wanted to be with me? Especially like this?"

"Only you Star." He mumbled.

Then he noticed how her breasts her pushed into his chest and an urgent need began forming once more.

"Can..can we make out some more?" He asked, gazing at Starfire with brilliant eyes. "Pleeease?"

Robin enthusiastically tackled her to the sand before she finished nodding.

TTTTT

Robin and Starfire walked back to the party hand in hand, neither had the heart to tell the other their hair was completely out of sorts. They ran into Beast Boy and Raven and noticed their friends had the same exact demeanor.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy waved, walking over, dragging a very flustered Raven behind them.

Robin grinned, "Hey Beast Boy. So. Whatcha been up to huh?"

Beast Boy gave Robin an exaggerated wink. "Oh you know. Stuff." He glanced at Starfire's and Robin's interlocked hands. "You been up to STUFF too?"

"Oh yeah. Been up to stuff TWICE!" Robin laughed, high fiving Beast Boy. He whispered in his friend's ear, "Er...By stuff you mean making out right? Cuz..the OTHER thing would be a little odd to do on a beach."

Beast Boy's ears turned dark and he gave Robin an outraged look, "NO ROBIN I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH RAVEN! God. She's too much of a lady for that." He smiled radiantly at Raven.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking her head. "Star, do you have as much sand in unwanted places as I do?"

Starfire blushed and nodded, "Yes Raven. I will do the gossiping much later and tell you exactly _why_ the sand is in those places."

Beast Boy and Robin backed up, staring at them with horrified expressions, "Aww! You guys are gonna gossip about us? That's not fair! Star's gonna know everything I did right or wrong and then Robin's gonna know, which means Cyborg's gonna know, which means I'm gonna get made fun of for years!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'll get plenty of dirty details on Robin too." Raven smiled, reassuring him.

Starfire smirked in Robin's direction, she gave him a knowing look, "Dirty is correct. Robin, I require a shower when we arrive home."

Robin pulled her closer and imagined her in the shower, washing herself clean..scrubbing in certain places..

Then she moved closer, brushing her lips against his ear as she whispered so only he could hear.

"Perhaps you shall join me."

He suppressed a moan, until Beast Boy began hollering at him.

"Duude! Put that thing away God! Did you forget the thinness of these damn bikinis?"

* * *

**Lol this had to be one of my favorite mini stories to write. Sooo...was it satisfying? :D **


	6. Laundry

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. I've been working on _**In Your Wedding Dress**_ and a new story :D_

_Heh. I got a little naughty inspiration, so i hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think or like. So thanks!_

Laundry

"Robin! Robin I require your assistance please!" Starfire called as she pummeled Robin's door with one hand and held on to a thick purple sac in the other. She frowned and filled her lungs to call him once more, but the door slid open and a surprised Boy Wonder stood before her. His hair was freshly gelled and he wore only a pair of faded black sweatpants. Starfire's eyes quickly darted to his bare chest before she spoke up.

"Oh! Oh I am sorry to bother you at such an early hour Robin, but I fear I have done something terribly wrong!"

Robin smiled; he wasn't alarmed, the last time Starfire had come to him like this, she'd confused the DVD player for the toaster; Cyborg and Beast Boy were mildly upset, but Raven found the entire ordeal rather amusing. Especially since Starfire had buttered the bread before popping it in. His eyes lingered on her; he noticed she wasn't in her uniform either. Instead, she had a very small light blue robe wrapped around her, skimming her bare upper thighs.

"Er..what's up Star?"

She threw the purple sac in front of Robin and began burrowing through it, pulling out bundles of rags. However, Robin soon realized they weren't rags at all.

"I attempted to perform the laundry duties by myself and I used the machine that washes and the machine that dries and when I pulled them all out, they were like _this_!" Starfire rambled and held up an assortment of socks, skirts, shirts and sweaters; they were now bleached, darkened and thoroughly distorted.

Robin stifled a chuckle; he grabbed the bundle of clothing with one hand and placed the other on the small of Starfire's back as he nudged her down the hallway. She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, and looked up at Robin with a worrying glint her her eyes.

"It's alright Star. C'mon, let's go teach you how to do laundry."

TTTTT

Robin flicked the light on in the team's laundry room; it was a small space, about the size of their kitchen. There were two washers and two driers, although they'd all been considering purchasing a new set because of the constant squabbling over who gets to use them and when. Thanks to Starfire's humble quest to do her own laundry that morning though, the usually clean room had clothing strewn all around; there were countless types of different detergents sitting about the folding station, many of them missing their caps. There was a strange gargle coming from the burgundy washing machine in the corner while bubbles casually seeped out onto to the tile floor. Robin gasped and ran towards the washer, shutting it off and grabbing a few towels to begin cleaning it off. He glanced over at Starfire; she was watching Robin intently and he could see the chagrin radiating off her. He set the towels down to absorb some of the trickling water and wiped his hands on his sweatpants as he approached Starfire again. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You'll learn Star. Now, are you ready for your first lesson?"

Starfire relaxed and smiled, she followed Robin towards the dark blue washer, the one that was up and running. She dragged her purple bag behind her and slowed to a stop in front of it.

Robin began pulling Starfire's clothes one at a time. "Okay Star. First you have to sort your laundry so the colors don't get screwed up. Colors on one side, whites on the other."

He pulled out her purple uniform top and threw it to his left.

He pulled out a white tank top and threw it to his right.

Starfire nodded in understanding but continued to observe.

Robin bent down and continued the process; he picked up her purple mini skirt and thew to his left. He continues with dresses, more skirts and a transparent lime green nightgown that made him blush.

"Well it looks like we're getting to the bottom here."

Robin stuck his hand in once more and touched something soft and velvety, with what felt like a slight rough edge to it. He frowned and pulled it out.

His eyes quadrupled in size and his jaw dropped. He held _it_ at arm's length, his bicep trembling as if _it_ were a thousand pound weight.

"Ahh..." His throat went dry and he couldn't bring himself to speak. But to his horror, he couldn't bring himself to throw _it_ in the colored pile.

Starfire's brow furrowed. She placed her hands on her hips, "Robin is there a reason why my underwear seems to frighten you?"

He paled. "Er..no! I... Maybe you should sort now."

Starfire smirked and snatched the pair of underwear from Robin's hands, taking over his sorting job. They were dark blue with black polka dots and black lace trimming the edges. Robin noticed how _small_ they were and wondered just how much of Starfire's glorious bottom they actually covered. He cleared his throat and walked over to the folding station to retrieve the appropriate detergents.

As he walked back, he saw Starfire bending down, picking up yet another pair of underwear. She held it up right in front of her face and studied it for a few seconds before throwing it in the designated pile of clothing. She smiled when she caught Robin staring.

Robin set the detergents above the washer and cleared his throat, "You done with all that Star?"

She nodded proudly and begun to bring him the colored pile of clothing, "Yes! I have done it correctly I hope."

Robin smiled, taking the clothes from her arms and distributing it evenly into the washer, "Well, now when you put it in the washer, just drop it in. Try not to push too much in here or it might not get washed well and use _this _ detergent for colors, okay?"

Starfire concentrated on the bright red container and smiled, "I have got it!"

Robin chuckled, pouring the dense liquid into the wash, "Make sure to measure the soap with it's cap-"

"Oh! Robin wait!" Starfire gasped. She flipped her hair behind her and untied the knot that held together her small robe.

Robin's eyes widened, once more, to impossible size.

"Star?" He squeaked. "What... What are you doing.."

Starfire looked up, grinning innocently. "Robin I must wash my robe as well."

Robin swallowed air. His throat ached at the severe lack of moisture. He watched the robe slide down Starfire's bare shoulder's. He mentally swore. She wore a flimsy white tank; it's silky texture clung to her every cursed curve and barely skimmed past her belly button. Robin had to resist groaning when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Robin is something the matter?" Starfire asked inquisitively, leaning over the washing machine as she carefully placed her robe in. To Robin's dismay, she had dangerously small shorts to accompany her poor excuse for a shirt. They were light blue, and reminded him of clouds. However, in Robin's opinion, they were more appropriate as underwear. His hand twitched as she leaned further and her tank slid with her, revealing a vast portion of her back. Robin did the only thing any other teenage boy presented with this situation would do that moment.

He covered his crotch and fervently prayed she wouldn't notice the emerging bulge in his pants.

"Robin are you well? " Starfire asked, glancing up at him as she crouched down to tuck the white clothing in her laundry bag.

Robin nodded stiffly and opened his mouth to change the subject but to his dismay, Starfire began leaning further over towards the floor in search of a stray sock that had slipped under the drier. Robin closed his eyes and turned away, counting silently. He waited the appropriate amount of seconds before looking her way once more, hoping she was miraculously lacking any kind of sex appeal.

Unfortunately, when Robin peeked, Starfire was on her knees and forearms, her bottom high up in the air and her head resting on the floor with one eye closed as she tried to get a better look for the cursed sock. He concluded the universe was deliberately mocking him as Starfire wiggled her inviting behind.

Robin wasn't going to make it another half an hour alone with her.

He noticed Starfire was distracted, seizing the opportunity, Robin began walking towards the door with an inconspicuous flair that would have made Batman proud. He made it into the hallway before he heard his name drop from her sweet lips.

"Oh Robin?"

He cringed. He looked behind him and Starfire was leaning against the door, a hand placed on her hip.

"Ahh...yes?"

"Might I ask where you are going? We are not finished with the laundry yet, are we?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Robin shook his head and excuses buzzed through his mind. Finally, he pulled out the best or worst one, "I..have to..shower."

"Oh. Well what shall I do when the washer halts?" Starfire asked playing with her fingers.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and remained glued to his spot, "I'll come back soon Star, I promise. Okay?"

When she smiled and nodded, Robin took off towards his room, hoping to squeeze in an appropriate amount of fantasizing in his would be shower.

TTTTT

Starfire shoved the buzzing machine lightly. Considering her Tamaranian strength though, 'lightly' pushed the machine back a few inches towards the wall. There was another buzz.

She flew in the air and hovered directly above it, ready to fire her starbolts.

"Uh. Star?"

Starfire kept her gaze locked on the machine. She flinched at another abrupt buzz.

Her eyes narrowed and she quickly flicked her sight towards the door.

"Robin I implore you. Make it stop!" she hissed, clearly irritated.

Robin chuckled and shook his wet hair, "Star it's not gonna bite, you know."

"Then what is that strange angry noise it makes? Is it because it does not like me?"

"No. That buzzing means it's done washing." Robin said gently as he walked over to the machine and lifted the top up. He turned to Starfire's floating form, grabbed her calf and gently tugged her back down; with a grin, he said, "Besides, I'm sure if inanimate objects had preferences, the washer would adore you."

_Just like I do, _he added silently.

Although disappointed he'd put on a shirt, Starfire covered her mouth and giggled, "Perhaps you are correct. Now, what do we do with these?" She remarked, pointing at the damp clothes within the washer, "Must I wear them wet?"

Robin managed to choke and laugh at the same time. On the one hand, Starfire's innocent question was genuinely amusing; on the other, he found the provocative thought of her body in wet clothing, clinging to her every curve and crevice, far too dangerous to think about in her presence.

"Robin!" Starfire smacked Robin on the back, however her force was a bit to harsh and caused Robin to accidentally begin coughing once more. Star stood behind him and circled her arms around his waist, pressing herself up behind him, "Are you choking? Shall I perform the maneuver of Heimlich?"

Robin began breathing normally again, "No. No it's fine Star.." He turned around and took her hands from his waist, smiling a crooked grin, "Let's uh, get this done."

Starfire nodded and followed him to the washer. He leaned over and began pulling out her bundle of damp clothing, "Okay, now that you know what the buzzing means, once you hear it, you just transfer your clothes-"

"Robin I think I am in possession of the capability to come to the conclusion that things that are washed must be dried, therefore going in the drying device." Starfire teased.

Robin smiled sheepishly, "Er... Right. Sorry. Anyway, once we get these in there," He dragged the wet cluster towards the awaiting drier and bent over to slip the clothes in, "We can put in the drier sheets, which will make your clothes soft and stuff."

He began looking for them, feeling along the shelf above the drier. Starfire watched him from behind, tilting her head slightly. She traced the contours of his arms, beginning from the nimble fingers, to the forearms, to his flexing biceps. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay got 'em!" Robin said, triumphantly clutching the box of drier sheets. He pulled out two and tossed the remainder back on the shelf. "Use two Star, it should be enough. Now, c'mere."

She obeyed and wandered over next to Robin, her hands tucked behind her back, "Yes?"

Robin pointed at the nozzle on the machine, "This is permanent press. It gets things done efficiently and correctly, I suggest you use that one. And this," He said pointing at another button, "This is for the time. It's a small load so it should—Star? Are you listening?"

Starfire was occasionally nodding, her eyes lingering on Robin's neck as he spoke. The slight movements, bobbing and vibrations fascinated her. However, when his distant, garbled voice stopped altogether, she snapped her head up to meet his eyes and blurted out, "Yes!"

He smiled and pressed several buttons unknown to her. She concluded that her answer was correct.

TTTTT

Robin had left Starfire in the laundry room by herself while he went to pick himself up a snack. He'd offered her to come with him, however she seemed fascinated by the drier and it's heat and rumbling vibrations. He'd let her stay and now he was on his way back, bringing her a large turkey, bacon and mustard sandwich with the works. He knew his Starfire, and she must have been starving.

As he walked back towards the laundry room, he heard giggling echoing in the hallway. Robin smiled to himself, only his Star could find something amusing about a common chore.

Robin entered the room and looked in her direction, "Hey Star, brought you a sa_-ahh..."_

His voice cracked. He nearly dropped the sandwich. His eyes were transfixed on the incredible sight before him.

"Robin! Oh I never knew this machine doubled as a ride!" she squealed.

Starfire had situated herself on top of the humming drier, giggling, completely enamored with the drier and it's unexpected clinks and quivers that sent her into fits of laughter. She clutched the sides as it wiggled her around and motioned to a motionless Robin staring by the door.

Robin was mesmerized. A tidal wave of lust crashed over him, weakening his knees and drying out his throat. There was no possible way Starfire knew the what she was causing in him. She was perched on the edge of the machine, her legs slightly apart, swaying and teasing him; her head was thrown back in enjoyment, revealing her long bare neck and collarbone, a vision Robin wanted to commit to memory forever. But what really threw him for a horny spin, was the way her breasts vibrated in tune with the machine, her silky shirt making no effort to conceal the unintended erotic movement. His eyes were fixed

on them. _They_ seemed to be staring back at him. They bobbed and oscillated and jerked, all while jerking him around. Her body shook and he almost lost it when he saw her strap slip off one shoulder.

His mouth was blankly gaping. There was a great chance he was drooling. The sandwich he'd brought her was still extended in mid-air. All coherent thought was absent from Robin's mind at this point. If this had been a battle, he'd be losing miserably.

"Robin?" Starfire asked; she stopped fidgeting on the machine and hopped off, sauntering towards him.

And the spell was broken.

Robin took a deep breath in, careful not to begin hyperventilating.

"Robin? Yoo-hoo!" A hand waved in front of his face.

He cleared his throat as best as he could, "Ye—I—Sanich!"

"Hmm? I beg your pardon?"

"San..Sam.."

Starfire tilted her head and parted her lips, she clutched her hands against her chest and watched him, a quizical expression on his face. Her eyes dropped down to the plate in mid-air and her face delighted in recognition.

"Oh! Sandwich! For me? Robin I thank you, I was ravenous!" She smiled and took the plate from his hand and turned around to hop back onto the drier. Realizing this, Robin came to his sense and sprinted ahead of her, stopping in front of the drier and extending his arms out.

"No!" He yelled desperately, panting and attempting to get his heart rate back to normal. Starfire seemed startled by his sudden reaction and took a step backwards. Robin dropped his hands and tried a smile. He could _not _let her back onto that drier. Neither his heart nor groin could take it.

"Uh..uh.." He stammered out, twisting and contorting his mouth, trying to form some thread of words.

Starfire raised and eyebrow and took another bite of her sandwich, "Is something the matter?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and physically held his head up so he would not stare at her chest.

His humble mission failed.

As he gazed at them once more, a familiar buzz snapped him out of his daze. He grinned, relieved and saved by the bell.

"Uh. Sorry! I think your load's done though Star." He smiled and when she attempted to smiled with her mouth closed and her cheeks puffing out with the remainder of her sandwich inside, he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked. His heart warmed and stopped racing. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, approaching the drier with Starfire. He figured he could now make it through a quick folding session with her. Then she would go, put some clothes on and he wouldn't continue acting like the horny 17 year old teenager he was.

Then she threw her arms around him, pressing her body into his and he began quickly reconsidering helping her fold the rest.

"Robin thank you!" she mumbled into his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, unable to resist the way her body felt against his.

She pulled away and beamed at him, grasping his forearms. That smile, it always made him feel like jello. He grinned and managed to hide a blush, "Anytime Star. Now how about we fold this and go watch TV or something?"

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, placing her hands on her hips. Robin's eyes lingered on her form once more, he asked, absent-minded, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Well.." Starfire bit her lip, "I shall be right back!"

With that she flew out the door and Robin threw his head back and breathed in and out slowly. He thanked God that their session was nearly over. He could not handle being in a room alone with Starfire with her dressed like _that_, and with his hormones going crazy every single time she bent or leaned or even looked at him. It drove him crazy and he wasn't sure how much longer he could have controlled himself.

Interrupting his thoughts, Starfire peeked in from the doorway, only her head visible.

"Robin?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?" He called, "What's wrong Star? Get in here."

"Well you see," She bit her lip and walked in hesitantly, dragging a large dark green bag behind her. "I may have another load or two..."

Robin swallowed, "Oh?"

"Mhm. I was hoping you could help me with these as well."

"I..me?"

She nodded. Robin began nodding his head repeatedly. He could do this. He could totally do this.

"Uh..sure Star, I'd love to help." He said, smiling.

Starfire grinned at him and dragged her other laundry bag towards the washer, Robin began following her when his heart stopped.

She dumped the contents on the bag on the floor.

"Ahh.." His palms got sweaty and he nearly lost his balance and nearly fell over.

Starfire smirked, "I thought you were not frightened of my underwear."


	7. Pole Dancing

_Well I've been away from this series awhile haven't I?_

_Lol enjoy._

Pole Dancing

"Starfire, there is absolutely NO way in _hell_ I am putting any part of my body against one of..of those!" Raven hissed venomously, folding her arms across her chest as a conspicuous blush materialized on her cheeks.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands in front of her, "Raven, please, why is it that you seem so offended by this cylindrical object of exercise?"

"Because.." Raven began, and stopped. She looked at Starfire's vacant, innocent expression. "Star.. Do you know what KIND of exercise this if for?"

Drawing herself up to full height, Starfire nodded, "Of course. It is for slow, controlled dancing and the improvement of lesser used muscles, such as the pelvis and the gluteus maximus-"

"I get it!" Raven winced, holding her hands up in front of her. "Ever heard of strippers, Starfire?"

Starfire put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtfully at Raven, "They are..hospital volunteers?"

"Those are candy stripers." Raven deadpanned.

"Then what are the strippers?"

"I cannot _believe_ I have to explain this to you," Raven grumbled as she took Starfire by the arm and sat her down on a nearby bench. Looking behind her to make sure the door to the exercise room was closed, she sat next to Starfire and pointed at the pole, her voice even,"Strippers or Exotic Dancers are women or men who generally dance sensually against, on or around a pole while simultaneously removing articles of clothing until they are either completely nude or have left little to the imagination."

Starfire's eyes widened and understanding dawned on her. Raven continued objectively, "In turn, men or women clients generously shove money in their underwear, body parts or proceed to throw it towards said dancer. Any questions?"

Starfire's green eyes shone in bewilderment. She blinked a few times with a puzzled expression replacing the surprise.

"Er..I was not aware this was a popular vocation." She said meekly.

"Well it is."

Tilting her head, Starfire asked, "It does not seem negative to me. Why is it that you speak of it as if it has a negative connotation?"

Raven sighed, "Because in society it does. Some frown upon it, some call it demeaning, some enjoy it. It's simply a matter of opinion. I, for one, am not comfortable dancing sensually or taking my clothes off."

"Hmm. I see. Tamaranians are far more open about sexuality and the body actually. And if I brought this kind of information back home, they may perhaps benefit from it." Starfire said, shrugging.

Raven chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Star.. Here I was, worried about corrupting you, when if you hadn't found the Titans first, you more than likely would've opened your own stripping joint."

Starfire giggled, "But I find nothing wrong with sensually dancing. Especially if I am only doing it for recreation. I will not be shedding clothes and neither will you. I view it as touching my feminine sides."

"That's getting in touch with your feminine side." Raven mumbled. "Besides, you are right, in a sense. Many women take pole dancing classes in which they..er..learn tricks and stuff."

"Then why can we not do that?"

Raven's face suddenly felt hot. "Er..well _you _can do that. You can do that all you like. I won't interfere."

"Yes, yes I realize. Why can you not participate with me?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not big on...dancing sensually Starfire. I don't think I have any sensuality in me." Raven said, leaning back on her elbows and watching the door.

Starfire smiled mischievously, "Then what are the high pitched moaning noises I happen to overhear from your bedroom late at night?"

Raven's eyes widened and she cleared her throat, keeping her voice even, "That, Starfire, is... Beast Boy."

Giggling, Starfire poked Raven's shoulder, "I believe that is not a far fetched idea."

"Star, that's.. behind closed doors!" Raven scoffed. "And I thought I was already dating the biggest perv on the team."

"Oh please-please-please-please attend one class with me!" Starfire pleaded, widening her eyes and grasping the sides of Raven's cloak.

"Starfire, if you think-" she began.

"...please-please-please-please-please-"

"I bet that works wonders on Robin." Raven mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

"I shall never ask for anything of you again! Not in ten or twenty _ornaks_!" Starfire whined.

"I hate my life."

"Please-ple-"

"FINE!" Raven growled, her eyes flashing red for the briefest moment. She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and exhaled deeply. "Alright Star, I'll take your damn class."

Starfire spun into the air and squealed, giggling madly. "Oh you shall not regret it!"

"I believe I shall." Raven continued, dusting her cloak off. "One, I'm not taking anything off. Two, anyone finds out? I will eat Silkie."

"Eeep!" Starfire shrank back and covered her mouth.

"Yeah."

"But he is not edible!"

"Don't care."

Starfire smiled hesitantly, "Well I am..confident it will not be necessary for you to consume my little _bungorf_."

"Let's hope so."

TTTTT

"Dude. Did..Did I just eavesdrop right?"

"I..ahh..I don't know."

Beast Boy slowly dropped against the wall, holding on to Robin for balance. He breathed out slowly.

"Rob... Our girls are taking a stripping class. Think we get free shows? Oh my God." He grabbed his head, his eyes darting around the hallway.

Robin cleared his throat and managed a squeak, "This.. This never happened. We were never here. Let's go."

As he began resolutely walking away, Beast Boy in front of him and planted his hands on his chest.

"FORGET about this? No, no. Our incredibly HOT stuff girlfriends are gonna strip!" He straightened up and jutted his chest out, "Robin, it is our duty as manly men to oversee this class."

"Our duty?" Robin spat out, "You just wanna see Raven dancing all up on a pole!"

"SO? At least I admit it! You wanna see Star do all that bumpin' and grindin' too! Pervert!" Beast Boy hissed, careful to keep an eye on the training room door.

"How am I the pervert? I just wanna forget all this!"

"Whatever Robbie-Poo. I'M gonna pop in tonight for their little lesson. You can come with if you want." Beast Boy said, shrugging his shoulders and walking past Robin. "Otherwise, let the big boys play, k?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
"I _am_ a big boy." He grumbled.

TTTTT

"Now wrap your right leg around-no, no honey not like that. Okay _good_, now use your whole leg to keep your grip. Alright! Do you feel it? Do you _feeeeel_ the power?" The instructor asked in a wispy voice.

Raven gritted her teeth, "I feel..like my thighs are sweaty and I'm gonna break my ass.""

"Raven, do the humoring of Anne please. Be nice." Starfire said as she effortlesslywrapped a second leg around the pole, waving her arms in time with the slow, sensual music.

"Easy for you to say, Star. You have your alien strength to rely on."

"Ladies! Ladies please!" Anne called, waving her arms and walking over to Raven; she clutched her chest and moved her neck in time with the music "You must focus! Okay, now. Trust yourself and concentrate. _Feeeel _the music."

"I _feeel_ my leg cramping up." Raven deadpanned.

Anne narrowed her eyes and stomped towards Raven, stopping inches from her face. "You are a Teen Titan. You're telling me you can't beat a little _pole_?

Startled, Raven gaped at the petite, red headed instructor, "Uhh.."

Tilting her head, Anne continued, "I can _feeeel_ the sensuality radiating off you. It is there. Now you must channel it and let it roar!"

"Roar?"

"Roar." Anne whispered, challenging the empath.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll roar."

TTTTT

"_Ohhh..._ Rae, you're killin' me." Beast Boy groaned, as he clung to a pipe high above the training room. He lurked in a corner, perfect for viewing Raven and Starfire's 'private' session.

"What happened? What'd I miss? Did Star do somethin'?"

"Shit!" Beast Boy whipped his head around as he nearly stumbled and fell. "Robin what the hell? I thought you said you were too much of a pansy for this!"  
Robin narrowed his eyes and pulled a small, but thick wire from his belt, looping it around a pipe and securing it as he scooted closer to Beast Boy, "I'm not a pansy. I was just... curious."

Beast Boy scoffed, "Pervert."

Robin began to say something in retort, but Beast Boy quickly shushed him, "Shut _up_! Raven's been improving sooo much since the class started."

"You're drooling, man."

"Pshh. Just look at Star. She's a natural stripper."

Robin grinned, "Oh man. Look at those legs.. God I think I'm more turned on by how strong she is holding on to that pole than by how she looks."

Beast Boy stared at him, "Dude. That's weird."

"Shut up." Robin growled and fixed his eyes on Starfire slowly swaying her upper body to the slow jazz beat while both legs stayed wrapped firmly around the pole. Robin's eyes drooped slightly, "She's so strong.."

"Look at Raven's little legs.. I can't believe she's doing this. I can't believe how _natural_ she looks doing it." Beast Boy sighed and watched Raven dreamily. She swayed her shoulders slowly to the beat, timidly placing her fingers around the pole and closing her eyes.

Robin shook his head, "I can't believe Starfire talked Raven into this. Never in a million years would I expect that."

"I know! But God I'm enjoying it. Oh! Oh! She's hopping on! _Ohh.._"

Raven wrapped one leg around the pole and gracefully lifted her leg parallel to her extended arm. She kept her eyes closed and propelled herself into a full, slow, controlled spin.

"Robin I'm gonna fall."

"Damn!" Robin said, chuckling, "That was awesome! Raven must have a lot of control over her muscles. This method might actually be an effective work out for the girls. It causes the muscles to-"

"Dude I swear if you don't stop talking about muscles and working out..." Beast Boy warned.

"Sorry."

Raven completed her second spin, hopping down and smiling at the bouncy instructor. The red head began squealing and hugging Raven while Starfire, her legs still wound around the pole, clapped and giggled.

Raven hesitantly patted the instructor and pried her hands off. She stretched and took a seat near the stereo. Starfire suddenly hopped off the pole and stretched her legs, pointing to the stereo.

"Oh! Oh! It's Star's turn! Shut up!" Robin hissed, pushing Beast Boy out of the way so he could see.

A steady staccato of rapid beats began, Starfire rolled her shoulders, her hands on her hips as she backed slowly into the pole. The innocent smile on her face completely opposite of the movements of her body.

Robin pushed himself closer to edge, his head dangling off.

As she faced away from the pole, grabbing it with one hand, Starfire smoothly hoisted herself into the air, her legs sticking straight up in the air and wrapped one leg around. She let go with her hand and used her abdomen to twist herself up to the beat.

"Holy..shit." Robin breathed, slowly advancing forward.

"Don't jizz in your pants now Robbie."

Starfire giggled as she quickly spun around the pole, her long hair flowing behind her. Finally, as she slowed to a stop inches away from the floor. She grabbed the pole with both hands and stretched one long, toned leg straight out.

"Ohh baby..whatcha gonna do?" Robin whispered, his knees almost at the edge.

"Uhh..Rob?" Beast Boy tried.

The beat of the song slowed as Starfire brought her leg gracefully back in, curving marvelously around the pole. She put one foot on the floor and lazily began to pull herself up. She suddenly pushed out her bottom and-

Robin fell.

TTTTT

"You. Disgusting. Piece. Of. Pervert!" Raven hissed through clenched teeth, punctuating her point by swatting Robin's head with an old newspaper.

"Ow! Raven ow! I get it!"

"Um. Please do not do damage the brain of my boyfriend." Starfire added timidly, standing behind Raven. Turning towards Robin, she shrugged her shoulders, "I would have shown you the techniques I learned in private Robin. There was no need to 'peep' as they say."

"I wasn't-it was-" Robin began, before Raven shoved her hand in his face. After Robin's unexpected fall, Starfire had taken it upon herself to fly up to him and untangle him from his harness. As Robin tried to explain himself and get Beast Boy the help him before the girls did, he realized the changeling had fled.

"Save it!" Raven exclaimed. "I should get Beast Boy to eat you."

"Who do I have to eat?" Beast Boy asked, innocently walking into the training room. He caught Robin's eye and smirked, "Robin! Were you _spying _on my girlfriend?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and lunged at Beast Boy, only to be subdued by a wave of black energy, "Damn it! Beast Boy was there too!"

Raven whipped her head around, tilting her head to study Beast Boy, "Oh he was?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened, he put his hands up, "Uh. Now babe, let's not do anything crazy okay? I was just..uh. Robin made me!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! HE was like, 'oh Beast Boy don't be such a pansy' and I was all, 'duuude, it's wrong to spy!' and he was all, 'it's our duty as men' and..and.. He pressured me." Beast Boy finished, nodding.

Robin's eye twitched.

Raven raised her eyebrow and looked at both boys. After a long beat of silence, she sighed and shook her head. Putting her hands on her hips, she raised her head and looked from Robin to Beast Boy.

"I will punish you both." She said calmly.

"Er..h-how?" Beast Boy asked tentatively.

Raven smirked,"It involves poles and horny middle aged women. I'm sure I can find a club in Jump City that'll let us host a Titan Boys Night."

* * *

_I...don't really know anything about pole dancing lol_

_No offense intended to anyone, I promise._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review with yo thoughts please :D_


End file.
